the_hollow_on_netflixfandomcom-20200214-history
Colrath (episode)
"Colrath" is the tenth episode and the first season finale of The Hollow. Overview Adam, Mira, and Kai dodge old enemies as they race to find the tree and discover that a powerful foe guards their next destination. Plot Finding the Tree As the three teens wander through the forest in search of the Ironwood Tree under the clear, sunny sky, Kai holds Mira back from Adam's range of hearing to whisper his concern to her. Kai suggests that because Adam has mutant spider venom in his body, he may be in danger of mutating into a spider himself. Mira questions his logic and dismisses the idea. Adam suggests to his teammates that they should ask The Weird Guy for a portal to the tree. Mira and Kai explain that Kai used their last portal, and that The Weird Guy would not be able to help them anyway. A large tree glitches in front of them and transforms into a tree-shaped window to a black void. Adam tosses a rock at the void. The rock obliterates, and the window to the void collapses and disappears. The three teammates look at the map and discuss a strategy to find the Ironwood Tree. Just as they decide to travel west in the direction of the setting Sun, the Sun glitches and disappears, and nighttime arrives abruptly. They continue walking. They pass through the theme park and share a passing conversation with Benjamin and Benjamini. Continuing through the forest, they encounter several characters and monsters from other areas of the map that appear and disappear in glitches, including Death, Katsuro, the three witches, and the three Devil dogs, all of whom try to kill them. The three friends arrive at the cemetery. They try to remember what happened the first time they visited the cemetery that caused the ground to open leading them to Dave's cave. A large minotaur-spider mutant emerges from the forest and follows them into the cemetery. Adam and Mira implore Kai to act quickly and reopen the trapdoor in the ground, but he paces in exasperation explaining that he does not know what he did to open it the first time. Like before, he once again accidentally steps on a false gravestone. The trapdoor opens under Adam and Mira, and they fall below. Kai jumps in after them, but the minotaur-spider mutant catches him before he falls. The mutant monster glitches and disappears, allowing Kai to fall into the cave and the trapdoor to close above him. The three friends run through the system of caves. They pass Dave who repeatedly trips over a rock in an infinite glitch loop while muttering: "What has scales but is not a fish?" Kai studies him curiously, but Mira and Adam encourage him to disregard Dave and hurry. They burst through the doors, run through the forest, and quickly find the Ironwood Tree. Adam presents the Ishibo to her, but she is asleep and does not acknowledge it. Kai wakes her up. The tree congratulates them on completing their quest, and the Ishibo reunites with her body, transforming back into a branch. The tree uproots her legs from the ground and the teens follow her to the edge of the map. The barrier is marked by an impenetrable green forcefield. The tree summons her magic energy into her newly re-attached branch and punches a hole in the forcefield. She drags her branch upwards to open a gateway large enough for the teens to walk through. Mira invites the tree to come with them, but her invitation is refused. Once they pass through to the other side, the tree reminds them that they are worthy. The gateway closes, severing her branch and leaving Adam with the Ishibo once more. Final Boss Battle ]] The teens finds themselves in a barren wasteland faced with a large menacing castle. Mira and Kai suggest going back to the forest, but Adam shows his friends the map; it has changed to show only the castle, and there is no other way but forward. He asserts that they must enter the castle in order to finally win the game. Kai posits that if they are in a game, there must be a boss battle they have yet to face. A large dragon by the name of "Colrath" flies overhead and lands on the roof of the castle. Kai remembers Dave's riddle: "Has scales but is not a fish; has wings but is not a bird." The dragon introduces himself with a low booming voice: "I am Colrath, Protector of the Realm. The Unworthy shall not enter." A large green glitch wall appears in the distance and slowly closes in on the castle, obliterating everything in its path. Colrath repeats his introduction twice more. Mira remembers the tree's parting words and reminds her friends that they are worthy. They charge the dragon, and the fight begins. Adam uses the Ishibo to strike the dragon, sending it cascading backwards, disappearing into the watery depth of the castle moat. Adam asserts that their victory was too easy and prepares to continue fighting. A few moments pass in which nothing happens, which leads the team to walk towards the castle. Colrath reemerges from the water in a new electric form. Kai uses fire propulsion to fly through the air, dodging blasts of electricity as Colrath pursues him. Mira devises a plan and takes action; she jumps into the moat and swims in a circle fast enough to generate a waterspout. Adam jumps into the stream of water. Mira creates a pulse in the water that pushes Adam into the air, allowing him to use the Ishibo to tear a hole in one of Colrath's wings. Colrath cries out in pain before flying into the glitch wall and dissolving. The drawbridge lowers revealing the castle door. The team runs to the door, but it is locked. Kai unsuccessfully tries to burn the doors down. Adam breaks the door in with the Ishibo. Inside the castle, there is a portal floating in a black void. They jump into it just in time to escape the glitch wall. They awaken in the room. A column rises from the floor with a green button on its top. The walls of the room start to break apart as the glitch wall closes in. The three friends push the button together on the count of three. Return to Reality Kai, Mira, and Adam are released from the game and awaken in the real world as the digital screens surrounding their faces disappear. They sit on a stage in an auditorium as an audience cheers for them. The Weird Guy brings them to the front of the stage and announces their victory. In a second set of chairs on stage, Vanessa, Reeve, and Skeet are released from the game as their digital screen disappear. The Weird Guy brings out a large trophy topped with the symbol of the Hollow and gives it to Kai. He warrants another emphatic applause from the audience for the winners. Kai looks over at Vanessa and sees her eye glitch just like the glitches in the game. In a flashback to five hours earlier, The Weird Guy explains the rules of the game to the players and the audience. The players sit in their chairs, and digital screens appear in front of them. After they choose their superpowers, The Weird Guy snaps his fingers and the game commences. Characters In order of appearance: * Adam * Mira * Kai * Benjamin and Benjamini * Death * Mr. Jeepers * Katsuro * Witches * Dave * Ironwood Tree * Colrath * The Weird Guy * Vanessa * Reeve * Skeet Notable Quotes Read the full transcript here. * "I don't bounce." – Benjamini * "I'm Death. I always show up when it's time." – Death * "What has scales but is not a fish; has wings but is not a bird?" – Dave * "Wake up! It's tree o'clock!" – Kai * "Remember, you are worthy." – Ironwood Tree * "I am Colrath, Protector of the Realm. The Unworthy shall not enter." – Colrath Gallery Death on his Steed.png Flying Witches.png Mutant Minotaur Spider.png Colrath Breathes Fire.png Kai Fire Flying closeup.png Blue Colrath closeup.png Adam on a Cyclone.png Break Down the Door.png The Final Button.png Category:Episodes